Big Girls don't cry
by dracie.horan
Summary: Las hijas del Innombrable asisten al último año a Hogwarts. No es una historia de amor, es una historia sobre el amor-


Mi nombre es Dracie. Tengo una hermana un año menor que yo, se llama Triana. Amabas somos hijas de Tom Marvolo Riddle. Así es, somos descendientes de Lord Voldemort. Lo mejor va a ser explicar todo. Nuestra madre perteneció a slytherin, allí conoció a nuestro padre, del cual se enamoró perdidamente. Obviamente él no tenía el concepto de amor y jamás le interesó en absoluto. Aún así aceptó salir un tiempo con mi madre por ser de un linaje de sangre de lo más puro, no había registro de muggles en su familia. Con el tiempo, aunque ya había creado sus primeros horrocruxes, decidió tener un hijo para el caso en que se rompiera su inmortalidad. Así fue como el 28 de noviembre de 1979 nací yo, había heredado los ojos de mi padre, eso era lo único que lo reconfortaba pero aún así no estaba conforme con una mujer por eso decidió probar una vez más. El 5 de septiembre de 1980 nació mi hermana, ella tuvo más suerte que yo, era igual a nuestra madre. Yo creía que nuestro padre no dejaría de intentar tener un varón pero no fue así, decidió enseñarme todo a mí por si algún día debía limpiar el mundo mágico de los muggles. Cuando cumplí mis 11 años no recibí mi carta a Hogwarts, ya que nuestro padre se había encargado de borrar todo rastro de nuestra existencia, solo nos conocían ciertos mortífagos, entre ellos los Malfoy, de los cuales con el único que tenía afinidad o mejor dicho mi único amigo era el menor de ellos, Draco. Habría pasado la mayoría de mi vida sola si no fuese por él, luego de largas clases con mi padre (la mayoría me traumaba y terminaba llorando sola en mi habitación) iba a la mansión de los Malfoy y pasaba un rato con él, aunque a mi padre no le agradaba mucho la idea.

Cuando tenía 15 años me enteré por primera vez quien era el que tanto temía mi padre, uno era Albus Dumbledore y el segundo Harry Potter. No entendía muy bien eso del "Elegido" ni de cómo y porqué murió Albus, lo único que sé es por Draco, yo era la que lo consolaba, jamás me atreví a preguntarle mucho porque cuando lo hacía él comenzaba a temblar. Tampoco me atrevía a preguntarle a mi padre, de hecho no me atrevía a mantener una conversación con él, ya que cuando lo hacía siempre me lanzaba crucios.

La verdad es que tengo motivos de sobras para odiar a Lord Voldemort, gracias a él, sé lo que es el sufrimiento físico y emocional desde que tengo 5 años. Vi morir más gente que cualquier persona lo hubiese hecho en su vida entera. Lo peor de todo vi como mataban a mi propia madre. Ese dolor no se compara con ningún otro y desde entonces me prometí que nunca sería como mi padre y que protegería como fuese a mi hermana.

Al cumplir los 17 ya era mundialmente conocida en el mundo mágico por ser la hija de Voldemort, al igual que mi hermana. Por suerte, el joven que resultaba ser el "Elegido" se enfrentó a él con el fin de destruirlo y tuvo éxito, lo logró. Jamás me podré sentir más agradecida con una persona como lo estoy con Harry Potter, él me salvó de mi padre. Siento una gratitud enorme hacia él. Cuando todo el tema de la batalla terminó mi hermana y yo sufrimos un aislamiento de parte de la sociedad, fuera donde fuéramos nos cerraban las puertas en nuestras narices. Pero un día me acordé que había leído en "El Profeta" que el anterior director Dumbledore había dicho que Hogwarts pertenecería abierto para cualquier persona que quisiera estudiar allí, por eso no tardé en mandarle una carta a la directora actual con el fin de poder asistir en el último año a Hogwarts y que por lo menos mi hermana pudiese relacionarse, ella no había sufrido los maltratos de nuestro padre.

_Directora del colegio de Hogwarts:_

_ Quizá no le agrade demasiado la idea de recibir una carta de parte de la hija mayor de quien fue Lord Voldemort, pero quisiera plantearle ciertos temas. El primero, yo, Dracie Riddle, no me parezco en absoluto a mi padre, sólo en lo físico pero eso no viene al caso, sé quien fue mi padre y me gustaría aclararle que no me enorgullece en absoluto, yo sufrí mucho más que el resto de las personas, yo viví con él pero mi madre se encargó de enseñarnos a mí y a mi hermana otros valores mucho más importantes, como el amor. Mi hermana y yo no nos parecemos en nada a nuestro padre, y tampoco querríamos. La suerte de mi hermana, Triana, es que ella no se parece en nada a él, es un espejo de nuestra madre._

_ El segundo tema que me gustaría tratar es la idea de ir a estudiar a Hogwarts el último año. Luego de la muerte de nuestro padre, Triana y yo vivimos solas, nadie nos acepta en sus casas ni nos quieren cerca. Y recuerdo que Dumbledore decía que cualquiera era aceptado en Hogwarts por eso le suplique que nos dejen cursar, por favor. Quiero darle a mi hermana la oportunidad de relacionarse con otros jóvenes y que ella puede demostrarles que ni siquiera sabe algo sobre las artes oscuras. _

_ Por favor, directora, yo sé que usted será considerada ante nuestra situación, no tenemos dinero, nada, estamos solas en el mundo. Por favor. _

_ Saludos cordiales, Dracie Riddle._

Cuando terminé de escribir la carta, la releí como mínimo un millón de veces antes de enviarla. La respuesta no tardó tanto como yo esperaba, llegó por medio de una lechuza muy bonita y en un sobre con el sello de Hogwarts, ésta decía:

_Señorita Dracie: _

_ Disculpe que no me dirija a usted mediante su apellido pero aún da escalofríos. Aquí en el colegio nos hemos planteado seriamente la idea de aceptarla a usted y a su hermana pero decidimos darle una oportunidad, cualquier cosa que hagan en contra de algún estudiante con origen muggle o cualquier cosa por el estilo se me será informado y no solo las expulsaremos de la institución sino que también las podremos mandar a Askaban. Pero rogaremos porque nada de esto suceda._

_ Junto con esta carta viene su lista de materiales y los procedimientos para llegar a Hogwarts. Las esperamos el 1 de septiembre._

_Atentamente, la profesora McGonagall_

La alegría inundó la habitación. Triana y yo comenzamos a saltar de alegría, eso significaba que ya no estaríamos solas.

Solo faltaba un día para viajar al colegio, así que ese día fuimos al callejón Diagon. No nos resultó difícil llegar, lo que no esperabas era que nos encontraríamos con tanta gente, de pasar a estar meses nosotras dos solas a estar en medio de una muchedumbre. Mucha gente se paraba a observarnos y hacer algún comentario inapropiado. Pero nosotras con la cabeza en alto no nos detuvimos a desmentir ciertas cosas.

Nos dirigimos a "Flourish y Blotts" por nuestros libros. Jamás hubiese imaginado que nos encontraríamos allí al mismísimo Harry Potter y a su séquito de amigos.

-Tú- dijo de pronto Potter señalándome – eres la hija del despreciable Voldemort. –esto último lo dijo casi escupiendo, pronunciaba cada palabra con mucho desprecio.

-Déjala Harry, no merece la pena-dijo una muchacha de pelo castaño y bastante abundante agarrando a su amigo para que no comenzara una pelea, pero yo quise aclararle ciertas cosas y decirle todo lo que siempre soñé.

-Tú debes ser Potter, te quería dar las gracias- debí de haber dicho algo que no esperaban por todas las personas que estaban allí se dieron vuelta a mirarme.

-¿Gracias? ¿Es acaso una broma?- Preguntó el muchacho, más o igual asombrado que el resto.

-Sí-afirmé-me libraste de mi pesadilla ¿Sabes? No me enorgullece para nada ser su hija, pero debo aceptarlo. Nadie elije donde nacer. Pero debes saber que no soy para nada como él, él era morboso y resultaba incómodo estar con él. Sé que me va a resultar difícil tu amistad y aún más tu confianza pero lo intentaré. Hola, soy Dracie Riddle.- le extendí mi mano.

-¿Qué te hace creer que seré amigo de la hija de Voldemort?

-Pues el hecho de que yo no me parezco a él.

-Sabes que deberás ganarte mi confianza, ¿no?, y que a la menor sospecha te ignoraré para el resto de mi vida ¿verdad? – parecía decidió a lanzarme un imperdonable en ese momento, pero yo no le temía.

-Claro que lo sé, no soy estúpida.- aún seguía con mi mano extendida.

-Está bien, te daré la oportunidad, pero mira que te estaré observando- acto seguido me estrechó la mano.

-Fíjate si tiene la marca, Harry-dijo esta vez un muchacho pelirrojo.

No hizo falta que Potter me ordenara que lo hiciera, me remangué el brazo izquierdo y les demostré que no tenía marcado nada.

-¿Por qué no la tienes?-preguntó la misma chica de pelo castaño.

-Porque yo no soy uno de ellos- respondí firme.

-Hermione me parece que podríamos darle una oportunidad-dijo Harry, que comenzaba a ceder.

-A mi me parece que dice la verdad- dijo una chica que vestía muy raro y tenía el cabello rubio y demasiado largo.

-Bueno en ese caso, te presentaré, ella es Luna- dijo señalando a la chica de pelo rubio –Ella es Hermione- esta vez señaló a la castaña- él es Ron- era el pelirrojo, este no me dirigió la mirada, sino más bien parecía enojado.

-Ella es mi hermana-dije señalando a Triana.

-Wow, no se parecen en nada, ella no se parece que fuese la hija de él.-dijo Luna.

-No, claro que no, ella es igual a nuestra madre-respondí.

Luego de esta mini charla, hicimos las compras juntos, pude notar como ellos no se atrevían hablar mucho conmigo y parecían incómodos cuando se reían, pero se fueron acostumbrando.

-Bueno Dracie y Triana las vemos mañana en el tren- nos despidió Harry y el resto del grupo se limitó a saludar con la cabeza, empiezo a creer que ir a Hogwarts fue la peor idea que se me pudo haber ocurrido.


End file.
